No fui suficiente…
by Lilyth369
Summary: Hay ocasiones, en las que el amor no es suficiente... O al menos el mío no lo fue... Sin embargo, no hay tal cosa... como un amor inútil. SasuNaru.
1. Naruto

**Notas del fanfic:**

Hola!

Este fic esta hecho en un mundo alterno...

En el que Naru si tiene padres y Sasuke también... Aunque los de este ultimo son igual que siempre... El fic empieza cuando ambos tienen cerca de 14 años... y acaba alrededor de los 26...

Espero les guste!

**Resumen **

Hay ocasiones, en las que el amor no es suficiente...

O al menos el mío no lo fue...

Sin embargo, no hay tal cosa... como un amor inútil.

**SasuNaru. **

**... No fui suficiente…**

**Naruto**

Las típicas historias de amor, suelen empezar con un chico y una chica que se conocen y al pasar el tiempo poco a poco se enamoran. Y luego de algunos obstáculos se hacen merecedores del amor _verdadero._

Las cosas cambian un poco cuando los protagonistas somos dos chicos, en especial la cantidad de problemas a superar, y la incertidumbre se hace latente; al igual que el miedo. Es verdad, son elementos básicos en cualquier relación. Pero creo que en este tipo son más fuertes o quizás se debe a que lo viví.

En fin, vale la pena luchar por superarlos si la recompensa es el _amor_.

O eso es lo que comúnmente se cree…

Porque hay ocasiones, en las que al conseguirlo… uno no obtiene la felicidad o al menos no la esperada.

Este es el resumen de mi historia:

Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en la adolescencia. Al principio no nos llevamos nada bien, él era el chico perfecto y yo… sólo… un remiendo de ser humano. Lo sé, suena exagerado, pero así era. Yo buscaba reconocimiento y aceptación por parte de mis compañeros.

El amor de una familia, afortunadamente, si lo tuve, ese no era el problema. Pero por alguna extraña razón **nunca** les agradaba a los chicos de mi edad. _Siempre _me hacían menos, o tal vez no eran ellos… sino yo y mis múltiples inseguridades, los que dábamos pie a que pasara.

Con eso de que los adolescentes huelen el miedo como los perros, nunca se sabe.

Me sentía tan feo y poca cosa. No buscaba amor, sólo quería amigos; por eso en cuanto lo vi, lo odie. Odie que todo el mundo lo alabara como si se tratara de un dios. Y que él los viera – nos viera- como la mugre en sus zapatos.

Pero al mismo tiempo, su personalidad me atraía. Era lo opuesto a mí, _lo que siempre quise ser._

Él lo tenía todo y aún así… Solía verse vacio… con la mirada perdida… como si anhelara algo.

No hace falta decir, que tenía amigos a montones y que las chicas se derretían al verlo pasar, pero no importaba el número de personas a su alrededor, el se vía sólo.

Empecé a molestarlo y meterme con él…

El plan era interesarle, con el tiempo volverme su amigo y así usarlo hasta volverme popular. Pero él seguía ignorándome hasta que un día… todo empezó a cambiar… me permitió poco a poco acercarme y conocerlo…

Y descubrí que detrás de esa mascara estaba alguien, abandonado y con el espíritu muy frágil.

Desee protegerlo de _todo… _y sin darme cuenta… mis planes cambiaron, me sentía culpable por haber iniciado una amistad con objetivos tan _egoístas_...

Hasta que un día escuche por error, que él había _apostado_ ser capaz de seducirme, usarme y deshacerse de mí, _cual vil basura_…

Sentí mi corazón romperse, pero aún así… me enfrente a él…

_Y él no lo negó… _

Pero me dijo que antes de conocerme, no importaba con cuantas personas estuviera o cuanto lo alabaran, al final se sentía más solo que nunca… Sin embargo, conmigo se sentía el mismo, sin complejos y mascaras… Que era su amigo, su único y mejor amigo…

_Y yo lo perdone…_

Empezamos a salir -como amigos-… En alguno de esos paseos, me conto que su familia lo trataba muy mal; que sólo era la sombra de su hermano mayor…

Sólo entonces conocí al verdadero Sasuke, un ser humano como los demás. Con miedos y vacio como un hermoso cascarón… _Y lo ame._

Salíamos a tomar el sol o a tomar un helado, hacíamos la tarea y peleábamos siempre… Era muy divertido… Le presente a mis padres y al poco tiempo era un miembro más…

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… la secundaría y preparatoria habían terminado_…_

Recuerdo que un día habíamos salido a pasear por un parque, cuando de la nada se acerco y me beso, un simple roce y al separarnos _me dijo que me amaba_ y me sentí volar… **La vida era perfecta.**

Y siendo novios iniciamos la universidad; el opto por mecatrónica y yo por psicología.

Lo sé parece extraño y lo era. Es verdad, que en secundaría yo era un ser hecho de complejos, pero al tener un amigo a mi lado, los miedos e inseguridades poco a poco desaparecieron.

Deje de tratar de llamar la atención y de comportarme con un imbécil necesitado de amor… Sasuke me enseño a sentirme primero como un ser humano digno de respeto y de amor… y luego el muy teme, me pego sus aires de grandeza y superioridad…

Afortunadamente, _mi verdadera personalidad salió a luz_, porque estoy seguro de que la sociedad no podría con dos temes creídos…

Hice amigos, siendo yo mismo.

Gracias a él… conseguí lo que muchas personas no tienen jamás…

El valor de ser ellos mismos… sin miedo a quedarse solos.

Porque yo tenía Sasuke y sabía que sin importar nada, el nunca me dejaría.

Lo sé es tonto, funde mi vida en el supuesto, de que él estaría ahí siempre…

Y así como él lo hizo por mí, yo lo haría por los demás. Les ayudaría a encontrar el valor para enfrentarse al día, día y a todos los problemas que implica…

Es cierto, ya casi no nos veíamos, pero cuando lo hacíamos nos contábamos todo… Y era muy divertido, gracias a eso nunca nos aburríamos del otro… lo que suele pasar en las parejas que llevan mucho tiempo juntos… pierden la chisca y caen en la rutina… Nosotros parecíamos sobrevivir.

Y así al cumplir 25, decidimos irnos a vivir juntos. Al principio todo fue como miel sobre hojuelas. Todos los días parecían mágicos. _Hicimos el amor en cada uno de los rincones de la casa._

Todo iba perfecto, ambos teníamos excelentes trabajos, un hogar y muchos sueños juntos.

En cuanto a mí, me sentía volar. Todo era perfecto y no podía pedir nada más.

Vivamos todos los días como un mar en calma…

Supongo que ese fue el problema.

Tener al "amor verdadero" y vivirlo no fue suficiente, _al menos no para él…_

La tan temida rutina termino estableciéndose en la casa, sin darnos cuenta… Las charlas desaparecieron y aumentaron los momentos de soledad.

El parecía necesitar algo diferente, algo nuevo. Ya no era suficiente hacer el amor. No, él quería pasión, aventura.

Al poco tiempo empezó a volver tarde y con algunas copas de más. Y un día lo que más temía ocurrió. Lo oí susurrar en sueños el nombre: _Sakura_. Y entonces conocí el verdadero dolor.

Supe que yo ya no vivía en sus sueños, ni en sus pensamientos, que había encontrado a alguien nuevo para llenar ese vacío en su interior…. Que _**no fui suficiente… **_

Esta es la realidad. La triste y cruel verdad.

Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto y mi _"amor"_ se esté esfumando, sin que pueda evitarlo. Se evapora como el agua de un charco con el sol del medio día.

Y saben que es lo más triste…

Que sé que antes de ella hubo muchos y muchas más intentando llenar el vació en el corazón de _mi_ teme… Sé que nunca fui el único, pero mi subconsciente me engañaba y me ayudaba a bloquear la verdad…

_**Nunca fui suficiente. **_

Lo sé, tenía que haber aceptado desde el principio que las personas no cambian, y que las palabras de amor, son sólo eso… Palabras… promesas al aire.

Pero hoy aprendí la lección.

Por eso ahora me encuentro empacando mis cosas, para marcharme de su vida y que él pueda traer a _Sakura_… o a cualquier otro.

Pensaran que soy un santo o un _dobe_- como solía decirme Sasuke- Y lo más seguro es que sea lo segundo… pero sé que aunque me valla y él me olvide…

Su amor por "Sakura chan" no será eterno. Quizás dure más que el suyo por mí…

Sinceramente lo dudo…

Les confesare algo. Lo que más me duele… incluso mucho más que su traición es saber que seguirá vacio por siempre. No importa con cuantas personas este, ni cuanto lo amen o el diga _"amarles"_

_**Nunca nada será suficiente para llenar su vacio.**_

**Notas finales:**

Espero les haya gustado...

Y me regalen un review... para saber si les gusto y sino siempre es bueno saber en qué se fallo para mejorar...

Nos vemos! ^^


	2. Sasuke

**Resumen **

Hay ocasiones, en las que el amor no es suficiente...

O al menos el mío no lo fue...

Sin embargo, no hay tal cosa... como un amor inútil.

**SasuNaru. **

**... No fui suficiente…**

**Sasuke**

Tal vez han sentido en algún momento de su vida, que lo tienen todo y aún así se sienten vacios.

No importa con cuantas personas estén, se sienten solos. Yo lo he sentido muchas veces en la vida…

Cuando era niño, lo tenía todo. Una mamá, un papá y un hermano que admiraba y quería, pero aún así, me sentía fuera de lugar. Desamparado. Y al pasar el tiempo, el sentimiento se acentuó. Toda la atención la tenía mi hermano.

He de confesar que al principio y hasta cerca de los 16 eso me dolía; pero dejo de hacerlo porque apareció alguien capaz de hacerme olvidar cualquier cosa. Y me llenaba el alma con su calidez.

Era mi rayito de luz. Le conocí cuando teníamos 14… Un completo tonto. Lleno de complejos. Al que todos molestaban y humillaban. Yo simplemente lo "toleraba". Aunque me resultaba fastidioso e irreverente, en algunas ocasiones.

De verdad, era un dobe.

Y yo no entendía el porqué. Era hijo único tenía a sus dos padres y hasta donde yo sabía lo amaban con locura. Aún así parecía querer más. Eso me hizo odiarlo tanto; tenía lo que yo tanto deseaba.

Por eso, cuando me propusieron aquella apuesta para seducirlo. No lo dude ni un segundo.

Ese niño merecía una lección y yo se la daría.

Creo recordar que algunos días antes, el había intentado acercarse a mí. El muy imbécil creía que podía usarme para ser popular. Simplemente lo ignore, pero quede realmente molesto e indignado.

Eso fue lo que impulso a tomar la propuesta sin remordimientos. Obviamente, no planeaba llegar muy lejos.

Sólo quería enamorarlo... darle un escarmiento.

Pero no resulto, o al menos, no como lo planee. Al final, sólo era un niño muy solo. Uno que nunca tuvo amigos. Que sólo tenía el amor de sus padres Y como es natural deseaba algo más.

Y sin darme cuanta poco a poco le abrí mi corazón.

Nos volvimos amigos.

El olvido su "plan" y yo deseche el mío.

Todo iba muy bien. Hasta que un día se entero de la apuesta. Y haciendo uso de un valor que no creí que tuviera. Me enfrento.

Y yo no lo negué.

No valía la pena negarlo. Y al aceptarlo existía la – pequeña- posibilidad de que con los meses me perdonara.

El necesitaba un amigo y yo también, ambos ganábamos.

Lo increíble es que me perdono _casi_ al instante.

Y nuestra amistad en lugar de marchitarse floreció como un arbusto en primavera, después de una buena podada.

Nos volvimos mejores amigos.

Me presento a sus padres. Minato era un hombre muy parecido a Naruto, con un carácter noble. Y Kushina encantadoramente bella, con un carácter "explosivo".

Personas muy amables.

Que al ver que era el primer y único amigo de su hijo, me adoptaron al instante como un miembro más. Una familia muy dulce.

No quiere decir que la mía no lo fuera. Sólo eran más fríos, en especial mi padre. Que me vía como la sombra de mi hermano. Al que nunca pude llegar odiar. Siempre me apoyo, en especial cuando le confesé a mi familia que estaba enamorado del dobe.

Pero volviendo al tema central. Naruto y yo nos volvimos cercanos, muy cercanos, el me vía como un amigo/hermano.

Solíamos ir a caminar y comer helado, lo cual odiaba; pero con él a mi lado era capaz de tolerarlos. Eso y más; incluso comer Ramen…

Y poco a poco y sin darme cuanta _**me enamore de él**_, de su fragilidad, soledad e imprudencia.

Pero el sólo me veía como a un hermano y yo perdidamente enamorado de un dobe dependiente de mi, en todo momento.

Uno que al pasar de los años, poco a poco desapareció, para dar paso a un joven más "maduro" y autosuficiente.

Pero jamás perdió esa chispa que lo hacía y hace tan especial, atrayente.

Dejo de ser un imbécil necesitado de amor, para ser uno con miles de amigos._Todos locos por él._

Su verdadera personalidad salió a flote. Una noble y explosiva. Paso de patito feo a hermoso cisne. Tenía muchos amigos y yo pasea ser _uno más_.

Sentía que lo perdía, se me iba de las manos. Y no podía evitarlo.

Por eso un día, uno de los últimos de preparatoria, _le confesé mi amor._

Íbamos caminado por el parque, una de esas salidas que con el tiempo desaparecerían.

Cuando de la "nada" _le bese_; un dulce y tímido beso, en el que intente transmitirle todos mis sentimientos. Y al separarnos _le dije que le amaba__**.**_

Y para mi sorpresa. Esos hermosos ojos brillaron más que nunca.

_El me correspondía._

Y así nos volvimos novios. Entramos a la universidad.

Naruto a psicología y yo a meca trónica.

No saben cómo intente evitar que se fuera lejos de mí, lo quería a mi lado, cerca de las maquinas y lejos de los humanos.

Pero no lo logre_. Se fue._

Nos veíamos muy poco, pero cada vez que lo hacíamos, el me contaba todo. De sus nuevos amigos, de sus profesores… De una vida a la que no pertenecía.

Sin embargo, yo deseaba creer que era mío.

Aunque en el fondo supiera que no era así. Sentía que el dobe era demasiado para ser mío. Y me dolía. _Me asustaba la idea de perderlo_. Por eso, en cuanto pude le propuse ir a vivir juntos…

Un patético intento de atarlo a mí. Pero una vez más no lo conseguí.

Parecía que estar a mi lado no lo llenaba. Que mis caricias ya no lo hacían vibrar… Y al hacer el amor… No lo sentía a mi lado.

No saben cómo intente "innovar", meterle emoción a la relación. Le hice el amor en cada uno de los rincones de nuestro hogar, pero nada funcionaba.

Sólo obtenía respuestas negativas.

Cada día se veía más triste y lejano.

Sus sonrisas se volvieron falsas o al menos las que me dedicaba a mí.

Me mataba lentamente verlo sonreír, con calidez, para alguien que no era yo. Brillar y atraer como el sol que es. Las miradas fijas en él. Ojos deseosos de su atención.

Me llene de miedos, complejos y el vacio volvió… más fuerte que nunca.

Necesitaba sentir que valía, que era atractivo e interesante, que el dobe no me dejaría.

Por eso, y no me justifico, _lo engañe._

No fue uno, fueron muchos los que pasaron por mi cama.

Personas insignificantes que sólo servían para subir mi ego.

Hasta que la conocí a _ella_.

Un ser frágil, que me necesitaba y no encontraba la forma de vivir sin mí. Ella me amaba y yo amaba el sentimiento de ser necesario para alguien.

Algo que desde hace mucho no soy para Naruto.

Mentiría si dijera que no _lo amo_. Porque lo amo tan profunda e intensamente que su sola imagen es capaz de llenar el vacío en mi interior.

Pero duele y mucho. Saber que la persona a la que amo con el alma, es tan feliz teniéndome a su lado, como sino.

Que brillara y será encantador aunque no sea conmigo.

Y saber que**… No fui suficiente...**

**Notas finales:**

Espero les haya gustado...

Y me regalen un review... para saber si les gusto y sino simpre es bueno saber en que se fallo para mejorar...

Nos vemos! ^^


	3. No fue suficiente

**Notas del fanfic:**

Hola!

Esta es la continuación/final de _**"... No fui suficiente…"**_

Siento mucho agragarlo hasta ahora… Tuve algunos inconvenientes y luego… Los fics me atraparon…

En fin, espero les guste! ^^

**Resumen.**

El amor… Tantas cualidades se le pueden atribuir…

Te hace sentir vivo, le da color a tu vida y a veces le da sentido…

Pero definitivamente, no es capaz de borrar el pasado…

**SasuNaru.**

… **No fue suficiente…**

**Despedida.**

Naruto se encontraba guardando sus cosas. Cuando la puerta se abrió. Dejando ver a un pálido azabache. Que al ingresar mostraba cara de sorpresa.

-Dobe ¿Qué haces?- Fue lo único que atino a decir dentro de su perplejidad.

-Me marcho- Contesto decidido el rubio, sin voltear a verlo y continúo con su tarea.

-A dónde, porqué, cuánto tiempo…- Pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

-No sé a dónde iré, sólo sé, que será lejos… muy lejos de ti y que no volveré nunca. El motivo… lo conoces de sobra- Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse firme y que la voz no le temblara, pero sencillamente resultaba imposible. Así que cerró la valija, en un intento por darle fuerza a sus palabras.

-Naruto, que ocurre, porque haces esto, acaso no sabes que te amo.

-Vamos, Sasuke, si me amaras… no me hubieras… engañado. – Lo último lo dijo en un susurro. Sus ojos se volvían acuosos a momentos.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Afirmo el moreno, pero sentía que se quedaba sin aire.

Sabía que de nada valía negarlo, que Naruto jamás diría algo así… sin pruebas. Y eso lo hacía temblar. Pero aceptarlo, era resignarse a perderlo. Y eso nunca lo haría; al menos, no hasta haber agotado todos los recursos para hacer que se quedara.

Por otro lado, el rubio sólo negó, mientras su rostro se ensombrecía. Y pesaba "acaso me cree tan estúpido"… Por eso al hablar intento imprimirle a su voz esa fuerza que el ya no tenía y dijo:

-Teme, tú y yo sabemos que me engañas… Que hace mucho que lo haces, no sé con cuantas personas has estado, pero sé que ya no eres mío… Que quizás nunca lo fuiste.

-Naruto, de que hablas… si tú eres la razón de mi vida… - El no era así, pero tenía miedo y mucho… lo perdería; tenía que evitarlo a cualquier costo.

-Sabes, no era necesario que hicieras esto, si me hubieras dicho que ya no me amabas y que habías encontrado a alguien más… yo lo hubiera entendido. Me hubiera dolido en el alma, pero te hubiera dejado libre…

-Pero de verdad te amo, ellos no significan nada, eres el único en mi vida, por favor créeme.- Y entonces cayó en cuanta de lo que dijo… Y deseo que la tierra se abriera.

-Já, y luego dices que el dobe soy yo. Acabas de admitir que me engañas. – Soltó de forma acida. - En fin, sé que ellos al igual que yo, no somos nada para ti, que somos incapaces de llenar ese vacío que tienes. Pero espero de corazón, que _Sakura_ sea diferente... – El rencor era palpable.

¡Ah! Que hacer, las cosas se habían salido de control, el moreno no sabía qué hacer o decir… Cómo hacerle entender que lo amaba. Que no había nadie más… Necesitaba tiempo…

-Naruto no te vayas, hablemos… Déjame explicarte.- Intento tomarlo por lo hombros, pero al ver al rubio temblar, decidió alejarse. El no quería hacerlo sufrir.

El ojiazul sentía la cabeza reventar, eran tantas cosas y ni una sola respuesta. Por un lado, quería… anhelaba… un explicación, de preferencia _creíble_… Por otro lado, una vocecita le decía que no había explicación suficiente, que si amas a alguien… aunque sea un poco, no le harías eso. Porque cuando el amor se acaba y ya no se tienen fuerzas para luchar por él, lo mejor es dejarlo… Pero el necesitaba por sobre todas las cosas, cerrar ese ciclo de su vida.

-Está bien, hablemos, creo que nuestra historia merece un final. Yo una _explicación_… Y tú el derecho a intentarlo. - Dijo mientras tomaba su maleta dirigiéndose al sofá, al llegar la coloco a su lado y se sentó, intentando mantener el control.

Sasuke imito la acción, mientras trataba de poner sus ideas en orden. Consciente de que no podía permitirse otro error. Que tenía que explicarle sus motivos y hacerle ver que lo amaba más que nunca y que todo lo que hizo, lo hizo por él.

Pero sabía que era ridículo, llegar y decirle:"Hey, dobe, te engañe… porque te amo y temía perderte". Eso era igual a culparlo por sus inseguridades y aunque era cierto. Naruto no lo entendería ni debía hacerlo.

Entonces que hacer… Si daba un paso en falso lo perdería para siempre… se iría.

Así… sin un plan en mente, ni una sola justificación, se sentó y espero ser iluminado… _Patético._

Naruto al ver que no tomaba la palabra, decidió empezar, aunque no sabía qué era lo que quería saber; o mejor aún… si quería saber algo… Tenía miedo, mucho miedo… Aún así tomo aire y empezó…

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de sincerarnos, no temas en decirme la verdad, ya no hay nada que perder… Pero me gustaría saber cómo fue que llegamos aquí. Yo seré lo más sincero que pueda… ¿Quieres empezar tú o lo hago yo?- Pregunto de la forma más diplomática que podía.

Sasuke no sabía por dónde empezar o que decir… Estaba bloqueado… Y el rubio nunca fue una persona paciente, se veía irritado, aún así se controlaba.

-Mmm, por lo que veo te comió la lengua el ratón… muy bien, empecemos desde el inicio. Hagamos un recuento de lo vivido, si sientes que tienes algo que agregar no dudes en decírmelo. No olvides, que esta es la última vez que conversamos de esto… o de algo.- Lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

Veamos, nos conocimos a los 14, cierto… - El moreno sólo asistió.

Bien, yo era un despojo humano y tú la perfección vuelto humano. Todos me despreciaban y a ti te amaban, en pocas palabras. Éramos opuestos. Seres completamente diferentes sin nada en común, más que una profunda soledad.

Apostaste enamóreme y deshacerte de mi… Y te perdone… Creo que nunca te dije que yo planeaba hacer lo mismo. Já, irónico. Claro, no planeaba enamorarte, pero si usarte cual vil peldaño…- Sonrió con descaro al ver el pálido rostro contraerse con molestia.

Si tenía que hacerlo enojar para que hablara, lo haría. Porque él no se marcharía sin una explicación, tenía miedo, pero necesitaba saber en qué fallo para perderlo.

-Sí, planeaba usarte y lo hice sin remordimiento… Por eso te "perdone", yo había hecho lo mismo…

-Siempre lo supe, por eso acepte la apuesta, porque deseaba darle un escarmiento a ese niño mimado que eras. Luego vi que no era así y que al igual que yo estabas sólo. Naruto, no es necesario que te satanices. Yo sé lo que eres y sé que al poco tiempo abandonaste tu "plan". Te conozco o solía hacerlo. Por eso te pedí disculpas, no quería perderte.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Y el pelinegro tener una pequeña esperanza.

-Ok! Hasta aquí vamos bien… luego nos hicimos mejores amigos, quizás así teníamos que habernos quedado. Nos complementábamos tan bien, nuestra amistad pudo haber durado para siempre. Gracias a ti supere todos mis miedos y complejos… A pesar de todo, Sasuke, gracias! - Sonrió zorrunamente.

-No me las des, frecuentemente, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, creo que esa fue la fuente de todos nuestros problemas…- Soltó sin pensar, el pelinegro, claro que al terminar se sentía arrepentido y más al ver los azules ojos abrirse sorprendidos.

-Por qué dices eso…

-Estas seguro que quieres escuchar la verdad, prometes no arrepentirte u odiarme o peor aún… sentir lástima de mi…- Dijo el moreno con la cabeza gacha y su mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

La sorpresa del rubio sólo aumento más. Y la curiosidad surgió.

-Sí.- Dijo sin titubear. Y el moreno creyó que era la oportunidad, ahora o nunca.

-Veras, al principio tu y yo nos necesitábamos. _Estábamos en equilibrio._ Aunque no lo pareciera. Luego tú empezaste a cambiar, dejaste de ser un dobe revoltoso y gritón, para transformarte en un joven lleno de vida, gentil y de gran corazón.- el rubio arrugo el entrecejo y el moreno a claro.- No es que no lo fueras, sólo se noto más.

En fin, poco a poco el equilibrio se rompió, tu dejaste de necesitarme y mi dependencia hacía ti crecía y crecía.

Poco a poco me dejaste de lado, me olvidaste. Y pase a ser uno más.- Su rostro estaba ensombrecido.

-Sasuke, las cosas no fueron así. Yo cambie por ti, para poder estará tu lado como un igual, no quería que te aburrieras de mí y me dejaras. Todo lo hice por ti, mi vida se construyo en base a la tuya.

-Pero yo te amaba y te amo, siendo tu mismo, al principio me enamore de tu fragilidad, de tus defectos… de tu necesidad por mí.- Lo último apenas y se oyó.

-Entonces ¿Porque me engañaste? Dices amarme por completo, con todo y todo… no entiendo… de verdad no entiendo, te amo, me amas, nos amamos… entonces cual fue el problema… porque estamos así…- Se sentía tan impotente.

-No lo sé, pero creo que el problema fue que deje de amarme en algún momento, para solo amarte a ti. Te volví el centro de mi mundo y al ver o creer que me abandonabas mi universo parecía derrumbarse. Por eso, recurrí a otros en busca de la confianza que tu ya no me dabas… necesitaba, sentirme valioso para ti…- Y el moreno se derrumbo.

-Oh! Sasuke- dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba abrazarlo.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer o decir, nunca se espero esto. Se sentía culpable y mucho, a pesar de ser psicólogo y tratar casos como este casi todos los días fue incapaz de ver la piedra en su ojo.

Y el moreno, estaba confundido, sabía que si quería conservarlo, tenía que actuar ahora, porque el rubio estaba frágil y en sus brazos, era ahora o dejarlo marchar.

Por un lado, sabía que sin Naruto a su lado, su vida poco a poco se desvanecería, primero perdería el color y luego todo sentido, que podía retenerlo a su lado e intentar hacerlo feliz. Por otro lado, era consciente de que el rubio nunca lo sería, al menos no por completo. Porque el amor, ni siquiera el más intenso era capaz de borrar el pasado.

-Naruto, veme a los ojos.- Dijo mientras alzaba el mentón del rubio. Y observaba esos cielos que amaría por siempre.

Te amo, nunca dejare de hacerlo, lo hare hasta el último momento de mi vida, pero no podemos estar juntos.- El rubio abrió la boca para hablar, pero el azabache lo callo poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios.

Sé que me amas, pero soy consciente de que nunca olvidaras lo que hice y no te culpo, me odio a cada instante por hacerte pasar por esto. Deseo que seas feliz, por encima de todas las cosas, aunque no sea mi lado… - Le dio un beso en la frente y se paro para marcharse.

El rubio sollozaba, mientras pensaba que a pesar de todo, no existe tal cosa como un amor inútil, porque los recuerdos permanecen, al menos los buenos.

Además sabía que Sasuke tenía razón, podría perdonarlo, amarlo; pero no sería capaz de olvidar, viviría temeroso el día a día, nunca volvería a confiar en el… Y sin confianza no hay amor, o al menos no uno duradero… Dolía y mucho, pero era lo correcto.

Reunió la poca fuerza que le quedaba, tomo su maleta, se seco las lagrimas y camino con valor hacia la puerta, consciente de que no volvería, pero antes de cruzarla, cerro lo ojos y fue consciente…

Que después de todo… su amor_**… No fue suficiente…**_

**Notas finales:**

Espero les haya gustado.

Y me regalen un review… para conocer su opinión, siempre es bueno saber en qué se fallo para mejorar…

Nos vemos! ^^


End file.
